


V'al Hanissim

by patchfire



Series: The Light of Festivity [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Canon Jewish Character, Hanukkah, Instant Pot Early Adopters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: The first time Hanukkah’s been this way; Hanukkah 2014.





	V'al Hanissim

The first night of Hanukkah is two days after their last finals are taken and the last papers turned in, and Puck knows that he could have gotten a day or two off and driven back to Lima for the first night of Hanukkah. He’s waiting until Finn can come back with him, though, meaning they’ll get to Lima just in time for the fourth night of Hanukkah with Nana. 

Instead, he’s celebrating the first night of Hanukkah in their barely-off-campus apartment, just he and Finn, and it makes him look impatiently at the clock.

“The Instant Pot has the brisket covered,” Finn says. “No worries.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about the brisket,” Puck admits. 

“No?” 

Puck pulls his feet up under him and smiles at Finn. “Just thinking about how long until Hanukkah actually starts.” 

“I know you aren’t that excited about your gift,” Finn says, gesturing to an expertly-wrapped-in-silver box that Puck knows is full of chocolate. “You picked it out yourself, practically.” 

“Not _that_ excited,” Puck says as he nods. “But it’s the first time Hanukkah’s been this way.” 

Finn opens his mouth like he’s about to respond, then stops. He looks at Puck, really looks at him, and then looks around the apartment. Puck knows exactly what he’ll see: their two large expenditures, the sofa and the big-screen TV; the thrift store table and chairs that remind them both of Carole’s old set from 1999; the menorah that Nana sent, a box of candles next to it; and their two gifts for each other for the first night. The apartment isn’t exactly sparse, but it’s small, tidy, and definitely not over-stuffed. If Finn looks through the window into the small kitchen, he’ll see the Instant Pot and fresh-baked rugelach, along with the bag of potatoes and everything ready for latkes. The kugel is assembled and in the refrigerator, waiting to be baked, but Finn knows it’s there, so he might think of it too. 

Finn looks at Puck again after he spends some time looking around the apartment, then grins. “Yeah, it is! First time of... a lot?” 

Puck doesn’t know if the appropriate response is a huge grin, or maybe being coy, but what comes out of his mouth is “ _Duh_.” 

Maybe it’s technically only been four months and three weeks since they first kissed—and hey, not that Puck’s kept track—and maybe they’ve been both really domestic and pretty coy about words regarding where they’re going, but the way Puck figures it, it took that long because they had to be sure. There’s no going back, not with a history as long as theirs, and Puck had been very, very sure before that late July day when he’d realized it was time to close the remaining distance between them. 

“Duh” must be the right answer to Finn’s ears, though, because his grin gets wider and he looks around the apartment again happily before settling down on the sofa next to Puck. He doesn’t say anything, taking Puck’s hand and squeezing it. They sit like that for awhile, the hum of the heating system in the background, until Finn looks at the window and squeezes Puck’s hand again. “Looks like it’s just about sunset,” he says. “Ready?”


End file.
